


I want you close to me

by Alex20



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending tho, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Yeah you read that right, a tiny bit of angst, daddy Shawn, i guess?, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: Niall comes to Twitter to interact with his fans and finds Shawn's pics for his campaign with Calvin Klein. Sext happens and feelings are revealed.I'm really bad at summaries but if you wanna read something hot yet sweet, please give me a chance.Title from Mutual by Shawn MendesNiall didn't think twice, he just went to Whatsapp and searched his chat with Shawn. He typed  “what the fuck, babe. A warning would have been great”. Shawn's answer came exactly three minutes later, when Niall was seriously thinking about a quick wank. It said: “oh, did you already saw the pics? Did you like them?” Ha, as if there was a chance of him not liking those sinful pics. He started undressing, tossing his sweatpants and briefs to the floor before replying. “how dare you ask shawny. There's no way I couldn't like them. God, you look so fucking hot. It should be illegal,”.And then... “show me” was the answer. Niall knew what the younger guy meant. They have done it a few times. Sexting. He felt like a teenager, but he just couldn't say no to Shawn.





	I want you close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn posted his pics for the CK campaign and I lost my shit and my fingers started typing something that it's the filthiest thing I've written in years.  
> I wrote this in a couple hours, I haven't re-read it and it isn't beta'ed, and it's 2 am. Also English isn't my first language. So I'm sorry if there are any typos or things that don't make sense. Hope you like it anyway :/
> 
> I know I'm gonna forget people but this one is for Izzy, Lee, Jo, Anto and everyone else that fangirls with me over Shiall on Twitter. Love you guys

Niall was _drooling_. He was still feeling sick and he had decided to scroll a bit through Twitter, search his name, maybe interact a bit with his fans -something he was doing quite a lot lately, and something he knew his fans love- when he saw it. Something that made him even forget his name for a couple seconds. Shawn has tweeted something Niall wasn't expecting. The Canadian boy had tweeted two pics of him. In underwear. For a Calvin Klein campaign. Why on earth didn't Niall know anything about it? They have texted a couple days ago, and Shawn didn't mention it. And now, Niall was on his couch, sweating, holding his phone as if his life depended on it. And he was about to get a boner. Damn kid and his body.

 

In the first pic, Shawn was leaning on the kitchen counter, looking at the camera. He was wearing a pair of white boxers, and nothing else. His long legs, his arms, his six pack, his _fucking nipples for god's sake_ were on display. Niall was definitely starting to feel something coming to live in his south region. The second pic wasn't better. Shawn was sit on an armchair, right hand on his thigh and left elbow resting on the armchair's arm, wearing black boxers this time. He looked interested, challenging. Niall almost could hear him saying _come here and sit on my lap._ He went to the search bar and typed _Shawn_ , sure that the fans would be dying with the pics as much as he was. And then he saw _yet another pic_. And this time, he actually forgot to breathe long enough to start coughing. Shawn was _kneeling on a carpet,_ legs spread, bue boxers, looking all cute and vulnerable. This was too much to handle.

 

Niall didn't think twice, he just went to Whatsapp and searched his chat with Shawn. He typed **“** _ **what the fuck, babe. A warning would have been great”**_ _._ Shawn's answer came exactly three minutes later, when Niall was seriously thinking about a quick wank. It said: “ _oh, did you already saw the pics? Did you like them?”_ Ha, as if there was a chance of him not liking those sinful pics. He started undressing, tossing his sweatpants and briefs to the floor before replying. **“** _ **how dare you ask shawny. There's no way I couldn't like them. God, you look so fucking hot. It should be illegal,”.**_

And then... _“show me”_ was the answer. Niall knew what the younger guy meant. They have done it a few times. Sexting. He felt like a teenager, but he just couldn't say _no_ to Shawn. He felt something really strong for the Canadian, and they've been messing around for months now. Sexting, exchanging handjobs and blowjobs here and there whenever they hung out and they slept in the other's flat. They hadn't talked about feelings, and Niall had the idea Shawn didn't feel for him as much as he did.

 

He saw that Shawn has sent him another message. _“Ni? Everything okay?”_. He sighed and took a pic of his -still half hard- cock, sending it to Shawn with no text. _“That's because of me? Did I do that to you, Nialler?”_ _ **“Yes you did, you fucking minx. Are you gonna help me with it?”**_ _“Of course I will... But, can I call you? Please?”_. Niall replied with a _**“yes”**_ and the next second his phone was ringing.

 

“ _ **Hey, Shawny.”**_

“ _Hi, babe. So, it looks like someone liked my pics...”_

“ _ **Oh yes, your fans are dying all over social media.”**_

“ _I was talking about you, and you know it”._ The sudden harsh tone, screaming _authority_ , took Niall by surprise and he almost choked.

“ _ **Fuck, Shawn, I- what did you expect me to do? To feel? God, you're so fucking fit, and you look so good on that underwear, and it feels like ages since the last time we...”.**_ He cut himself half sentence, not wanting to sound desperate. He could hear Shawn laughing.

“ _Aw, do you miss me? I didn't know I had such an impact on you, sweetheart.”_

“ _ **Yes, yes, you do. Ugh.”.**_ A half moan came from his mouth.

“ _Are you touching yourself, honey?”_ asked Shawn, voice low, dangerous and in full sex mode.

“ _ **I am. Since I picked up your call.”**_

“ _Okay babe, I want you to do something for me, could you?”_

“ _ **Yes, oh please, just tell me and I'll do it.”**_

“ _You're such a good boy, Nialler. My sweet good boy, aren't you? And because you're a good boy, you're gonna put me on speaker, go to your bedside table, pick that strawberry flavoured lube you have inside the first drawing, and you're gonna finger yourself. Did you understand me?”_

“ _ **Yes.”**_

“ _Yes what?”_

“ _ **Yes... daddy.”**_

“ _Good boy.”_

 

Niall got up from the couch and went to his bedroom, opened the first drawing of his bedsite table and took the lube. He jumped in to the bed and put the phone on speaker.

“ _ **Daddy?”**_

“ _Yes, baby?”_

“ _ **I got the lube.”**_

“ _Okay, love. Good job. Before we start, can you please tell me your safeword? Just in case it becomes too much. I'm not there, but if you say it I will hang up the phone and wait for you to text me again, okay?”_

“ _ **Clover. My word is clover.”**_

“ _That's it, love. Thank you. Now please, open it and pour a bit on two of your fingers. I want you to tease yourself for a couple minutes, okay? Just make circles with a finger around your pretty hole. But don't put it inside just yet. Can you do it?”_

“ _ **Yes, daddy.”**_

 

Niall was now on his hands and knees, lying in bed with the phone next to him. He followed Shawn's instruction and started making circles around his entrance with a finger, its tip barely touching the middle. There was silence for a few minutes, that could have been 3 or 30, and then he heard Shawn again.

“You can put it inside now, love”.

“ _ **Thank you, daddy”**_

 

The Irish boy did so, feeling the ring of muscles opening for his lubed finger. It felt good and he moaned without shame. He moved his finger inside and out, at a slow pace since he knew that was what Shawn wanted. And then, he was given permission to had a second one. He started scissoring himself, moaning more and more loudly each time.

“Oh fuck baby, your moans... You turn me on so fucking much. You sound so beautiful like this”

“ _ **Wish it was you. Wish it was your fingers inside my bum. They are so long and you always know how to touch me to make me lose my mind”**_

“I know babe. Wish I was there too.”

 

After that, Shawn allowed Niall to use a third finger and he told the older guy to not touch his cock. He wanted to make him come just like that, by his own fingers against his prostate. Shawn himself was stroking himself, pre-cum leaking in the carpet. He didn't even notice it, too focused on Niall's moans and the chorus of _“_ _ **daddydaddydaddypleasemayicum?”**_ he was saying. He was close too, and he thought he had teased Niall enough.

“Baby, cum for me. Moan my name. Make a mess on your bed”

“ _ **daddydaddythankyou”**_

 

With the loudest moan of the night, Niall came. Cum wetting his duvet, swat covering his body, fingers buried deep on his ass, and four words leaving his lips: _**“daddy I love you”.**_ He fell onto the bed, not caring about the cum on it, and sighed. He could hear Shawn moaning too, reaching his orgasm with a high “ _fuck, baby”._

And then it hit Niall: he had said _**I love you**_ **.** He was feeling so much pleasure, was so high on endorphines, the words came out without him really noticing. And Shawn has heard him. He felt his cheeks burning and hung up with a _**“sorry Shawny I have to go”.**_

 

He went to take a shower, feeling mortified. He didn't know how he would able to look at Shawn again, to talk to him. He was so stupid. He knew they were only fooling around, that they were only friends with benefits, if that. He knew that Shawn didn't feel the same. And now he might have lost him.

 

Twenty minutes later, he came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and another one he was using to dry his hair. He was about to go to his bedroom, get dressed and change his sheets when he heard the doorbell. He quickly put a pair of joggers on and went to open the door, bare chest and little water drops falling from his wet hair into the wooden floor. He had to blink when he opened the door and saw that Shawn was standing there, biting his lower lip and looking more nervous than Niall had seen him in a while.

-Shawn?

-Uh, hi. Can I enter?

-Yeah, mate. -Niall cringed at his own voice, at his choice of words. _**“Mate, really? Half an hour ago you were calling him daddy and now...”**_ **.** He shook his head and followed Shawn to his own living room.

-So... What are you doing here?

-I think we need to talk, Ni.

 

Niall looked at the floor, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He knew that would happen. He knew it.

-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Shawny. I didn't plan this, you know? I mean, I always found you fit as fuck, of course. I have eyes. I might be colour blind, but I'd say I can appreciate beauty. And you're fucking gorgeous. So of course, when the kisses started I didn't think it would hurt anyone. And when things escalated to blowies and handjobs... God, that felt so fucking good. And then, one day I woke up after having a wet dream with you and I realised that I was falling for you. Because in that dream... Shit, Shawn, in that dream we didn't fuck, okay? We _made love_. And it was so hot and sweet at the same time. I felt so happy when I woke up, till my brain started working and made me see that it was something that would never happen because there was no way you would reciprocate me. I should have been smarter and cut off things with you, but I didn't really had a good excuse so I just... kept going with the flow, I guess.

 

He closed his eyes and felt the tears finally falling. But he also felt a hand wiping them from his cheeks. He only dared to open his eyes, shocked, when he felt Shawn's lips on his. He was speechless, he didn't know how to act or what to say. And then...

-I love you too, you stupid leprechaum. I'm so in love with you. Do you realiz you've been one of my biggest celeb crushes since I was young? I never thought I would meet you one day, and when I did it I only fell more for you. You're so bright, Niall. You're like a fucking sunshine, you smell of spring and happiness, you're so sweet, you have such an amazing relationship with your fans. How could I not love you?

 

Niall finally looked at Shawn and he smiled through the tears, starting another kiss with him. They just cuddled on the couch, Shawn's fingers running through Niall's hair, enjoying the silence.

-Shawn?

-Yes, babe?

-Why haven't we fucked yet? -it came blunt and dry, and he sighed. He didn't know if he should have asked that.

-Ni, babe, I... I swore to myself that I would tell you how I felt about you before going all the way. Giving yourself to another person, in every sense of the word, is something really big. And I don't wanna fuck around, I knew that I only wanted it all with you. I should have tell you months ago that I loved you, but I'm a coward and never found the right timing for doing it. I'm so sorry, babe.

-Don't worry, love. I get it. I understand you. I... I felt the same, actually. I told myself that if we ever fucked, would be with you knowing that I loved you. I guess there was a part of me that truly believed this was mutual

- _I need to know if this is mutual, before I go and get way too involved..._ \- Shawn started singing, and Niall laughed and threw a cushion to his face. They kissed again, and again, and again.

 

-I know you're probably sore, so what do you say if I take you on a date to some fancy restaurant, come back here and just cuddle a bit more? Maybe spend the night together? If you want me to sleep over, of course.

-Everything, Shawn. I want everything with you. I want all of you. Today and always.- he said, quoting _Mutual_ too.

 

Life felt so good. They didn't really feel like they needed to use the word _boyfriend_ , but now the cards were on the table; they knew they both felt the same way, and that was all that mattered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
